steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Locke Valor
Locke Valor is a Paranormal Detective and Mercenary, Sometimes even taking odd jobs to past the time. Due to his various illegal activities, Locke has several bounties placed upon his head. He is considered a Jack of all trades, but is not necessarily a master in all fields, for there are still many explosions and accidents that tend to happen. He tends to collect people who originally want to kill him, but who then end up traveling with him. These travelers are what make up most of The Vagabonds. He's also a tad insane and seems to be immortal for some reason... Personality (More information will be added when found) Plain and simple: Locke is consider a psychopath with a high intelligence, and the ability to make himself appear to be a delusional and unaware of his surroundings, basically having sort of manic personality. In most situations, he gives off a youthful enthusiasm for adventure and excitement, but in a split moment in need, he can become cunning, (or even worse) angry and ruthless. At times he gives of a charismatic and even seductive personality to both women and men. Even with his symptoms and lack of care, he appears to have a heart from the fact he has people he works with on a daily basis whom make up most of The Vagabonds. He seems to be very socially awkward with his often changing emotions, and being loud or even quiet in some situations. His crazy tactics and hyper active motions make people think he isn't as smart or the type of leader material usually saught upon by others. It's been said that he is a sado mascosis, he seems to enjoys certains amount of pain, walking first into a battle and he enjoys dispensing pain unto others. He also seems to show a love for gore and the paranormal which is probably lead him to some of the jobs he pertakes in and his ship, "The Tempest". As of current years, his violent streak seems to died down some ever since he formed The Vagabonds, unless he is currently hiding it for "a Better situations." (Notable Psychological Abnormalities) ''' Other then for being a psychopath and many other tencies, he has many other abnormalities or psychosisies: Manic personality disorder Partial insomina Partial germaphobe (he seems to hate being around sick people and even though he's immortal, he believes a cold can kill him.) Hears voices (he seems to talk to himself and answers himself alot, seemly voices exist in his head.) Masochism (proved physicly and mentally. He walks into a battle first hand to take the first few shots and smiles as it happens. While he would make a fool of himself seemingly to just enjoy it and to throw off others.) Sadistic Personality (he enjoys toying with others and using them for his own ends. But this only goes so far, as he does appear to show some emotions to others or those he seems to call friends. But this may just be all part of his plan.) ''{Edited by Broken-Chan}' Category:Original Characters Category:Captains